<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wound Up Like Elastic by Nordic_Fatcheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565257">Wound Up Like Elastic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Fatcheese/pseuds/Nordic_Fatcheese'>Nordic_Fatcheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But nothing actually lewd, F/F, Fluff, Glimmer and Melog are only there briefly, Implied Smut, Post-Canon, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Fatcheese/pseuds/Nordic_Fatcheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly stressful therapy session with Perfuma, Catra is high strung has nowhere to channel it. Adora takes her somewhere to punch it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wound Up Like Elastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is a remnant from when this was a part of a much larger story where it fit a bit better, but it still works. I scrapped the rest of the story but I really liked this part and it works well as its own story. New to fanfiction, any feedback is highly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra slammed the door without meaning to. Today's meeting with Perfuma had been difficult. Their therapy sessions were never easy, and a surprise visit from Scorpia didn't help. It's not that Catra didn't want to see her, not exactly. But a warning would have been nice. Catra hated surprises, especially when those surprises involved excessive amounts of friendly conversation.</p>
<p>Perfuma said that meetings like this were the best ones because they offered the most room for growth, but Catra didn't feel like she'd grown much. She just felt... angry? No, that wasn't it. </p>
<p>Adora was immediately at Catra's side. She looked like she was about to burst with all the questions she wanted to ask, but she bit her tongue and smiled instead.</p>
<p>Catra restlessly stalked across the room, Melog on her heels.</p>
<p><em>"Run?"</em> Catra felt them ask. She whipped her tail in thought. No, she didn't want to run. She wasn't afraid, just...</p>
<p>Catra paced across the room once more before settling on trying the bed. She flopped on her back and took a deep breath like she and Perfuma had practiced. Melog climbed up and curled into a ball above her head. She counted to five and exhaled, but still felt so... gah. </p>
<p>She felt Adora cautiously crawl into the bed beside her. She gently took Catra's hand in her own. Catra flinched at the touch but didn't recoil. Adora rubbed her thumb in little circles on the back of Catra's hand.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Adora whispered in as gentle a voice she could muster.</p>
<p>"No," Catra replied immediately and frankly. She was silent for a heartbeat before she sat abruptly upright. This wasn't working. She stood up and paced across the room again, yanking Adora with her. </p>
<p>"What's wrong? How can I help?" Adora asked, concern evident on her face and in her voice. She took Catra's other hand in hers, forcing Catra to face her. Catra looked at her, at the door, and at the floor. </p>
<p>"I. I just," Catra stuttered. "I don't know!" She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. She was so full of <em>energy</em>, but not in a good way. It wasn't fear or panic, but it wasn't anger or stress either. Whatever it was, it was just ricocheting around her head, making her thoughts race with it. </p>
<p>"I just. I feel-"</p>
<p>"Wound up?" Adora finished for her. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Yeah, that sounded close. "I. I guess? I don't know." </p>
<p>Adora was silent for a moment before a twinkle entered her eye.</p>
<p>"Come on," Adora said, leading Catra by the hand towards the balcony door, "I think I know what will help." Catra glanced back towards Melog who made a contented mew while curling up in the middle of the bed where Catra and Adora usually slept.</p>
<p><em>"Have fun,"</em> she felt them say, with what appeared to be a psychic smirk. She would have to consider the implications of that later, because right now Adora was leading her by the hand and that look on her face captured all of Catra's attention.</p>
<p>Adora cracked the glass door open as if trying to be stealthy and pulled Catra out onto the balcony. Adora quickly shut the door behind them and reached into the corner to move a chair. A length of rope lay bundled up in the corner. Adora threw it over the railing and gave it a testing tug. Satisfied, she held out her hand for Catra. Catra rolled her eyes and leapt of the balcony, sliding down the rope in a matter of seconds. The wind on her face felt good. Adora climbed down after her.</p>
<p>"Show off," Adora panted as she half-fell off the rope.</p>
<p>"You're just out of shape," Catra retorted, smiling a little. "Now where are you taking me?" </p>
<p>Adora just stared at her for a second while she caught her breath. She had that stupid half-grin on her face that she always got when she zoned out. Not so long ago, Catra would have looked away and feigned annoyance. But now she leaned into it. She crossed her arms and gave Adora as smug of a look as she could manage. Adora blinked, having apparently come back to the present.</p>
<p>"This way," Adora smiled, leading them around the side of the castle's towering gilded walls. She followed the wall all the way around to the end of the castle farthest from the main entrance.</p>
<p>The neatly trimmed grass faded out as the land sloped gently down towards a sudden ravine dividing the castle grounds from the Whispering Woods. The gap had to be at least six feet across. Catra could hear water flowing below.</p>
<p>"Well now what, genius?" Catra snarked. She could easily make the jump, but she wasn't so sure about Adora. As a reply, Adora returned her smug expression, having completely misunderstood Catra's concern.</p>
<p>"Jump!" Adora shouted, already midway across the ravine. She landed chest first on the far side, knocking the air out of her lungs, and grabbed onto a root to pull herself up. Catra stood over her with an eyebrow cocked. </p>
<p>"Show off," Adora repeated breathlessly, this time with a smile. Catra hoisted Adora up by the collar of her jacket. "Come on!" Adora shouted as soon as she was up, abruptly pulling Catra into the woods.</p>
<p>Adora giggled like a little girl as she ran through the twisting branches and mysterious fungi. Catra found herself giggling too as they stumbled over misshapen roots and dodged three-eyed squirrels. They followed a loose dirt trail that was less a trail and more like the only part of the woods that wasn't overgrown. It wound its way through the trees until a small clearing suddenly revealed itself. </p>
<p>"Ta-daa!" Adora exclaimed, opening her arm to present the clearing. Short grass was surrounded on three sides by gnarled trees and backed up against a short rocky cliff covered in what appeared to be sword marks. A canopy of bioluminescent leaves covered the sky, the sun twinkling through the gaps, leaving most of the area shaded with occasional spots of sunlight. A section of grass in the center was ripped up to reveal the dirt beneath. Several dummies were strewn about the area wearing varying amounts of Horde or Bright Moon guard armor, and a crate stuffed with miscellaneous spare parts and tools sat by the edge of the cliff.</p>
<p>"Welcome to my secret training arena," Adora proudly declared. "When I first got here, I was really overwhelmed by the castle and how big and empty it felt. I just felt really restless, especially on days after a mission, so I would come out here to hit things until I felt better." Catra looked at the damaged cliff. The marks were several inches deep. Adora gave her a dumb grin that said she was far too proud of herself.</p>
<p>"I thought it might help you, too," Adora added, softening her expression. Catra examined one of the dummies. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Catra took a few steps back, sizing up the dummy. She lowered into a crouch and sprinted towards it. A few feet ahead of it, Catra bounced off her heels, leaping towards the dummy and landing on its shoulders. Her feet dug into the dummy's chest as she sunk her claws into its neck. Using her momentum, she spun around on the dummy's shoulders, twisting its head clean off and hurling it across the arena. She slid to a low landing, hand extended between her legs for balance.</p>
<p>Adora smiled dopily and stared at her. Catra rose and walked backwards into the dirt pit. </p>
<p>"Well," she said. Adora still grinned stupidly at her. Idiot. "Are we gonna spar or what?"</p>
<p>Adora's cheeks flushed and she muttered something under her breath. She took her jacket off, stretched her arms, cracked her neck, and squared up with Catra.</p>
<p>The pair slowly circled each other. Adora's feet were squared and her fists raised like a boxer's. Catra was low to the ground, close enough to brush the dirt with her tail, resting on her heels and ready to pounce. </p>
<p>Adora started the match. She feinted a right hook and followed up with an uppercut from her left. Catra ducked to the side of the swing and landed a quick jab to Adora's stomach through her exposed left side. Adora attempted to retaliate but Catra slid out of the way again, dodging behind Adora and knocking her leg out, sending her tumbling face-down into the dirt.</p>
<p>"Man, you were right," Catra laughed, high pitched and giddy, "this <em>is</em> making me feel better." </p>
<p>Adora spat out some dirt and feigned a smile. She quickly kicked at Catra's feet, using the momentum to swing her back into a crouch. While it was admittedly impressive, Adora was still pure muscle, no speed. Catra leapt over the kick and landed hands first on Adora's back, springing off of it and pushing Adora back into the dirt before she could regain her footing.</p>
<p>"I forgot how easy this is," Catra jeered, landing nimbly on her toes and turning to face Adora. "It's no wonder you guys had to come get me to take down Prime." Her taunts were expertly placed, but that shine in her eyes betrayed her.</p>
<p>Catra made an exaggerated yawning motion as Adora got back on her feet. They both dropped back into their ready stances and circled each other again. This time Catra struck first. She dove to the left, digging her claws into the dirt and throwing it up at Adora, then quickly changing direction. </p>
<p>"For the honor..." Adora whispered as quietly as she could. Catra heard her but didn't care. She bounced off the dirt towards Adora's open high guard, aiming to pull the same move she did on the dummy. </p>
<p>"OF GRAYSKULL!" Catra was momentarily blinded and suddenly, Adora's exposed shoulder was She-Ra's bicep the size of a tree trunk. She adjusted midair to land her hands on She-Ra's shoulder plate, but now she was the slow one. Adora's hand shot up and latched onto her ankle with a titanic grip. She spun around and slammed Catra into the dirt. Adora dropped to one knee and rested it on Catra's chest as she pinned both of her arms above her head with one hand.</p>
<p>Adora grinned smugly down at her. Now it was Catra's turn to stare dumbstruck. The impact had knocked the wind out of her and she struggled to regain it with Adora's herculean form holding her down, and for more reasons than one. </p>
<p>"That's cheating," Catra finally managed to say through reddened cheeks and flattened ears. Adora's grin widened and she leaned her face in closer.</p>
<p>"What's the matter? Can't handle She-Ra anymore?" Adora's voice was dripping with overconfidence. Catra got an idea. </p>
<p>She craned her neck up and kissed her. Adora let out a squeal of surprise and moved her hand to cup Catra's chin. The instant pressure was released from her, Catra snatched Adora's ponytail and yanked her head downwards. Catra rolled out from under her and hooked her claws on Adora's breastplate, flinging herself onto She-Ra's colossal back. Adora tried to reach back to grab her, but was Catra too small and Adora not flexible enough.</p>
<p>Catra took one of Adora's shoulder plates in each hand and launched herself upwards. She kicked off Adora's head and landed with a flip in the dirt. </p>
<p>Adora stared at her for a second before breaking down into a fit of giggles. Her snorting laughter was contagious and soon Catra had joined her. She laughed until her head felt light and her chest hurt, something she hadn't had the luxury of doing in years.</p>
<p>When they caught their breath, their eyes locked and they resumed their fighting stances. Catra beckoned Adora forward. Adora lowered her head and raised her shoulder, charging at her like a bull. Catra took off in a pounce, meeting Adora midair. The couple collided and tumbled into the grass, laughing and wound up in each other's arms. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"You know, we should really travel like this more often." Adora grunted in response. As Adora pulled them back up to their room, Catra sat on her massive She-Ra shoulders and rested her chin on Adora's hair poof. It was even bigger in She-Ra form and made for a perfect natural pillow. Catra looked out across Bright Moon. The bioluminescent flora of the Whispering Woods was beginning to shine in the growing dark, but the castle's spires still glistened in the last rays of sunlight. </p>
<p>Catra somersaulted off Adora's back as she pulled them over the railing. Adora rolled over panting on the floor. After a second she stood up and retrieved the rope, stashing it back in the corner. </p>
<p>A familiar <em>fwoosh</em> made Catra jump and Adora turn on her heels. </p>
<p>"Oh, hey Glimmer," Adora said, relaxing her stance and transforming back into herself. Glimmer took one look at them and cracked a knowing smile.</p>
<p>"And where have you two been?" Glimmer inquired, crossing her arms. They were both covered in sweat and Adora in more than a few scratches. They had also realized halfway back that they'd forgotten Adora's jacket.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you like to know, Sparkles," Catra said, grabbing hold of Adora's arm and pressing it against her body. </p>
<p>"We were out sparring," Adora replied cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Mhmm. Is that why Adora's shirt is on backwards?" They both looked at Adora and flushed red. Catra rubbed her ears and let go of Adora while she tucked her arms inside her shirt. She could practically see the steam coming out Adora's ears. Actually, considering the way she was still glowing a little, there actually might have been.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Glimmer chuckled, enjoying this far too much, "we're having dinner with Scorpia and Perfuma." She turned to Catra and softened her expression. "Will you two be joining us?"</p>
<p>Catra's breath caught. Her heart beat a little faster. But as Adora pushed her arms back through her shirt, Catra relaxed. Adora gave her the most sappy and loving smile. They could eat alone tonight if Catra wanted. But as she looked at Adora, warmth spread through her chest until it was about to burst. It steadied her heart and relaxed her breathing.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Catra finally said, taking Adora's hand again. "Yeah, I think we will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Punch your feelings out guy" indeed. Probably not the healthiest coping mechanism for Adora, but it's a lot better now that she can do it with Catra. The ending was also a bigger deal in the longer version of this story, and while it feels a little awkward here, I think it still works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>